oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Carver Stormal
History Childhood Carver's story starts in a small village on the eastern outskirts of The Kingdom of Egron. It was a quite peaceful town. Rural in both location and values. Unfortunately He remembers little of this peaceful past because while he was still young the town was attacked and sacked by a random orc raiding party. He was one of the few who escaped into the forest by sheer luck. He wandered for some time. Lost and as many children are, helpless. He was saved again by luck wondering into a group of strangers hungry and tired. Bandit Life Carver's salvation was in fact a group of bandits roaming just beyond the arm of Egron. His luck, in a way, continued because he was taken in by the band of outlaws. It wasn't where one would like to grow up but at least he lived. He was raised by the bandits and taught to fight. He was a bandit. If one were to say that there was a certain parental figure in this situation it would the leader of the gang. This leader named Varlus Austario was man of style and charisma. Inspiring not only to the whole troupe but a role model young Carver. Carver looked up to Varlus. Such that, as many young do, imitated him fashioning his own fighting style off of Varlus's. His experience as a bandit was one of blood and violence. This will meld his world view. He first killed at a relatively young age. He is unsure of is true age at the time but he estimates about ~11-13 years old. He developed a bit of a cynicism from the times he saw people full of pride who would fight the bandits instead of submitting. He dulled is guilt from the times desperate, fear filled people try to protect what little they had to survive on. And he developed a respect of an overwhelming power when The Kingdom of Ergon decided to crush there troublesome band of thieves. At first they resisted. But a ragtag group of bandits hand no chance against the organized and larger numbers of the disciplining force. Again he had to run from a overwhelming power. Again his luck allowed him avoid death and capture. Again he lost his place and past. The story behind the first person he killed starts with him and some of the more cruel bandits setting up watch on a lone stretch of road. An old farmer comes down the path on and old wagon unaware of those ahead. It is a simple process. The old man is stopped, he is surrounded, he is requested to abandon his wagon. He doesn't comply drawing a small blade saying something along the lines that he tired of the disrespectful youth. Carver is not sure, he wasn't paying attention staying at the back out of the way. There laughs and shouts along the lines of "old fool" and "what a hero". This sight sparks an idea in one of the bandits. Carver is picked up and thrown into the circle and thrown a dagger of his own. He's told that this old man had filed a complaint and that it was his "duty" to "service" his complaint. Carver picks up the weapon unsure. Looking around he sees no way out. There are bets being place. This causes an anger to start in him, he uses it and attacks. This surprises the old man who was once again berating those who surround him saying he who would have a child fight for them challenging the bandits. Mid rant he is stabbed by Carver. He looks down with both anger but also sadness. The man falls and dies. Carver feels a sense of pride, that he has fulfilled his sense of duty as the bandits cheer for him. That now belongs somewhere. He feels a sense of unease in the back of his mind though, but it is pushed away. Later that night he his given a drink to toast his first kill. He coughs it back out when he tires to down it. Adventuring This is where his life as an adventurer began. He had ran again but this time he was an adult. He was able to fend for himself. He left his bandit past and began his path for Haven. Here he was another face. Another blade to be bought. His first assignment was mundane and simple. Killing rats for gold. But it was a beginning. He gained some form of renown and trust among those hiring with odd jobs and missions. Then war broke out. This allowed numerous chances for glory or fame. Allowed him to truly grow his skills and and reputation. It started with Goblins attacking travelers on the road. But soon moved to larger attacks and raids by the Londor Orcs. During times when the Kingdom's forces were spread to thin they hired individuals to try and be a stopgap for those areas where they couldn't field men. It was during these dangerous battles where he both was tested and gained much more than ever before. It was after a particularly harsh fight where he along with many other adventures retook a pass near Heroes' tomb that he began a new chapter in his story. He gain a large amount of capital from the battle and began the building of his own mercenary guild. The Irregulars Carver, having gain a large influx of capital began the workings of a mercenary guild. He gained fame and renown thru out Haven and the surrounding areas. This both helped and spurred his decision to undergo this project. Old friends and names from his time as a bandit flocked to this famous name from there pasts. He took this old friends and others from various backgrounds who had no where to go and needed work and built a Mercenary guild. He built a guild hall of sorts on the outskirts of Haven. He intends to cultivate and grow his work. Currently he is looking for others gifted with talent and perhaps the help of fate to join. In the meantime he works with an old friend who he had last seen at the raid of his old troupe. The man's name is Rickert. He was younger than him but was one of the few people of his childhood that was also a child. Rickert was good with his hands and has combined this with newfound knowledge of the arcane arts to create his own way of fighting. Appearance In terms of his appearance he almost and oddity in his lack of oddities. He is a simple human 5'10'' tall. Brown hair Green eyes. The most striking part of his look is his choice in weaponry. Choosing to throw Star knives he differentiates himself from those who use more conventional weapons of war. Personality His personality is a mix of charisma, confidence and mild cynicism. He has grown a sense of enjoyment out of fighting. Being willing to fight strong opponents that challenge his skills. A willingness to risk his life perhaps more than some others. This is not to say he won't run. He has learned to respect a force he cannot beat from his past. A hard learned lessen but on not to be forgotten. Beyond that he kills easily and often. If he happens to take an innocent life it would not be the first for him. He finds the weak who try and fight foolish, he thinks they are wasting there life and death. In terms of his leader ship style he is the type of leader to start off a battle with a bit of wit and gallows humor. Perhaps telling them to remember tip there reaper on there way to hell. When drinking he is load and boisterous, being one who will enjoy himself to the fullest. Category:Player Characters